Promise
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [EXO-M OT3. Lay Xiumin Chen] "Sebenarnya… siapakah yang benar-benar sendirian?" / Tidak masalahkan jika Lay mengambil perkataan Luhan dan sedikit mengubahnya? / (Didedikasikan untuk seluruh EXO-L khususnya Imeelia dan dhantieee)


**_standard disclaimer applied_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _**(** sengaja ditaruh diatas karena biasanya kalo dibawah jarang ada yang baca **)**_ ** _:_** Fanfic ini sebenarnya direncanakan dengan cast utama Xiumin, tapi enggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba cast utamanya langsung ganti begitu aku denger Promise Chinese Ver. apalagi pas bagian Lay nge-rap (waktu itu tanpa sadar aku nangis bahkan sampai-sampai jari-jari tanganku bergetar, _no hoax_ ). Awalnya fanfic ini sempat terhenti sampai teaser Tao rilis dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Tolong do'a kan semoga Promise Xiumin Version-nya bisa aku buat.

Didedikasikan khusus untuk semua EXO-L yang telah bersama-sama melewati tiga tahun ini dan untuk _**I**_ _ **meelia**_ serta _**dhantieee**_ yang telah mendukungku buat mem-publish fanfic ini ( _Thank you so much_!).

* * *

 **Backsoud(s) :**

 **'Promise' sung by EXO** **(** biar lebih ngena silahkan putar yang Chinese Ver. **) and 'Sad Beautiful Tragic' sung by Taylor Swift (** gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku dengerin lagu ini waktu bikin **)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

Zhang Yixing atau yang lebih dikenal masyarakat Korea sebagai Lay EXO membuka pintu dorm dengan cukup pelan—tidak ingin menimbulkan suara yang mungkin bisa membangunkan member lain. Sekarang sudah pukul duabelas malam dan hampir seluruh tubuh Lay serasa remuk karena jadwal solo-nya yang padat. Lay menutup pintu dorm dengan sama pelannya, kedua matanya sudah mulai terasa berat.

Baru saja Lay melepaskan sepatunya, seseorang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang," kata orang itu dengan lembut.

Lay menatap orang itu lalu memunculkan seulas senyum diwajahnya, "Kenapa _hyung_ belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Emm, aku tadi tiba-tiba terbangun dan ingin segelas kopi." Xiumin menunjukkan pada Lay cangkir putih tulang yang dibawanya. "Kamu mau aku buatkan segelas?"

"Tawaran yang menggoda." Lay menatap Xiumin dengan cukup lama—tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tapi, tidak terima kasih _hyung_."

" _Arraseo_ , sana cepat tidur. Kamu pasti sangat lelah," suruh Xiumin yang sadar bahwa Lay menyembunyikan raut lelahnya dibalik senyuman itu.

"Khehehe… selamat malam _hyung_." Lay langsung berjalan melewati Xiumin tanpa mendengar ucapaan selamat malam dari _hyung_ -nya itu.

Selesai meletakkan beberapa barang yang tadi dibawanya, Lay langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk tapi telapak kakinya masih menyentuh lantai. Kedua matanya memang terpejam tapi dirinya tidak benar-benar sedang tidur, Lay lebih terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan, kedua matanya kembali terbuka dan dengan cepat tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada dibalik bantalnya.

Sesuatu yang berbentung persegi panjang—sebuah bingkai foto.

Lay menatap lurus foto yang ada didalam bingkai itu, foto yang menampilkan empat orang laki-laki dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup kontras tetapi keempat laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. Bisa dilihat dari pakaiannya yang dikenakan empat orang disana bahwa foto itu mungkin diambil awal atau pertengah musim dingin. Jari-jari Lay mengelus satu persatu wajah difoto itu yang berada dibalik kaca bingkai dengan pelan dan lembut, kedua matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam—seakan tengah berharap bahwa orang yang ada didalam foto itu sekarang ada disisinya.

Jarinya terhenti pada salah satu wajah, itu adalah potret wajahnya. Lebih tepatnyam foto itu adalah potret dirinya—Lay, Tao, Luhan, dan Kris yang tengah berada di cina saat musim dingin.

"Kamu belum tidur Yixing- _ah_?" tanya Xiumin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dengan cepat Lay langsung meletakkan kembali bingkai foto yang ada ditangannya kebawah bantalnya. "Ah, _hyung_. Mataku tidak mau terpejam," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada masalah?" Xiumin duduk ditepi kasur milik Lay. "Atau kamu sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_."

"Jangan berbohong, aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu dan juga sudah cukup lama menjadi teman sekamarmu. Jadi, aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu padamu Yixing."

Ah, iya. Semenjak Luhan dan Tao yang dulu merupakan teman sekamar Lay dan Xiumin pergi, mereka sekarang menjadi teman sekamar sedangkan Chen tidur sendirian atau mungkin bersama manager—itu kalau mereka berada di hotel. Lay masih tidak bicara ataupun menjawab dan itu membuat Xiumin menghela napas pelan.

"Ini karena Kris, Luhan, dan Tao?" tanya Xiumin yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

" _Hyung_ …." Lay menatap Xiumin tidak percaya, mereka sudah dilarang untuk menyebut nama ketiga orang itu.

"Aku menyebut nama mereka bukan sebagai member EXO, aku menyebutnya sebagai member EXO-M. Menurutmu sudah berapa lama kita berenam bersama sebagai EXO-M?" Xiumin menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa yang begitu indah, bahagia, dan penuh dengan kenangan.

"Dua tahun dengan _duizhang_ , dua tahun setengah dengan Lulu- _ge_ , dan tiga tahun dengan Tao."

"Kamu benar," kata Xiumin lalu menepuk pelan punggung Lay dan tersenyum saat Lay menatapnya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kamu berjanji? Berjanji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama?"

"Ten—"

Pintu kamar Lay dan Xiumin kembali terbuka, kali ini terbuka dengan tidak elitnya tapi untungnya tidak sampai menimbulkan suara yang menganggu hingga mampu membangunkan member EXO lainnya. Terlihat Chen dengan kedua mata yang terbuka setengah dan sebuah guling yang dibawa ditangan kanannya, matanya menatap lurus kearah Xiumin dan Lay.

"Bisakan aku tidur dengan kalian lagi?" tanya Chen dengan suara serak.

"Kamu datang disaat yang tidak tepat Jongdae." Xiumin menatap Chen dengan sedikit kesal.

Tapi Chen tidak menghiraukan tatapan kesal Xiumin dan memilih untuk duduk disamping Lay. "Kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu?"

Lay tersenyum dan kedua tangannya tergerak, tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan kiri Xiumin dan tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan kanan Chen dengan sangat erat. "Aku tahu kita sering mengatakan ini. Tapi ayo kita lakukan lagi. Apakah kita akan berjanji untuk selalu bersama? Bersembilan sebagai EXO dan bertiga sebagai EXO-M. _Promise_?"

" _Promise_." Xiumin dan Chen mengucapkannya secara bersamaan dan saat itu juga Lay dapat merasakan kedua tangannya digenggam dengan begitu erat.

" _I'am promise you_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, ini menyedihkan.

Akhir-akhir ini selalu saja seperti ini, dirinya selalu sendirian setiap menghadiri sebuah acara yang tayang di cina. Belum lagi jadwal syutingnya yang juga dilakukannya seorang diri dan itu membuat Lay sempat berpikir, apakah ini yang diinginkan Kris, Luhan, dan Tao?

Sendirian setiap kali mendatangi sebuah acara dan sendirian pula saat tengah melakukan syuting film? Lay tersenyum kecil, tentu saja _mungkin_ inilah yang mereka inginkan. Kris, Luhan, dan Tao sudah beberapa kali mendatangi sebuah acara sebagai bintang tamu sendirian (kecuali Tao) dan mereka sudah pernah syuting film sendirian pula.

Senyuman diwajah Lay semakin lebar, tapi dirinya tidak mengingikan ini. Jelas sekali kalau senyumannya itu senyuman kesedihan.

Lay ingin setiap kali dirinya disuatu acara atau tengah syuting akan ada sosok _duizhang_ sekaligus _hyung_ yang selalu peduli akan dirinya, sosok _little deer_ sekaligus _hyung_ yang menjadi temannya berbagi, sosok _baozi_ milik _little deer_ sekaligus _hyung_ yang selalu menasehati dan mengawasinya, sosok _orange_ sekaligus teman yang hampir setiap kali berhasil membuatnya tertawa, dan sosok panda sekaligus _dongsaeng_ yang suka bermanja-manja padanya.

Apakah hal itu sulit untuk dikabulkan?

Apakah sulit sekali untuk membuat EXO-M kembali bersatu?

Sekarang Lay jadi ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan Xiumin dan Chen.

"Lay, sudah saatnya _on-air_." Salah satu staff berhasil menyadarkan Lay dari lamunannya.

"Baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nan gwenchana_?" tanya Xiumin sambil duduk pada kursi yang ada disamping Lay.

Lay menatap Xiumin lalu tersenyum dan berkata, " _Gwenchana_ , _hyung_."

"Kamu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," sahut Chen yang ikut bergabung dengan kedua _hyungdeul_ -nya. "Ingin naik sepeda disepanjang jalan sungai Han?" usulnya.

"Boleh, bagaimana Lay?" Xiumin menatap Lay yang terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Kalau jalan kaki saja, boleh?" tanya Lay sambil menatap Xiumin dan Chen dengan penuh harap yang langsung dibalas oleh kedua laki-laki itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tentu saja! Ayo," seru Chen yang terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Ah! Aku hampir lupa untuk mengenakan jaket!" katanya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Xiumin dan Lay saling bertukar senyum sebelum akhirnya bersama-sama masuk kedalam kamar mereka untuk mengenakan jaket seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh Chen dikamarnya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ nanti bisa kedinginan. Lebih baik memakai dua jaket saja," nasehat Lay begitu melihat Xiumin yang hanya mengenakan satu jaket.

" _Ania_. Kalau aku kedinginan, kamu pasti memberikan jaketmu padaku," kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengingat masa lalu begitu juga dengan Lay tapi secara tiba-tiba senyuman mereka luntur.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan diantara mereka hanya diisi oleh keheningan yang begitu canggung.

"Ah, itu kenangan yang menyenangkan, _ne_?" Xiumin menerawang dan Lay hanya bisa menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan lembut.

"Iya, _hyung_."

"Minseok- _hyung_ , Yixing- _ge_! Ayo~!" Chen langsung menghambur masuk kedalam kamar milik Xiumin dan Lay. "Eh? Kenapa suasanannya canggung begini?"

" _Ania_. Ayo," ajak Lay yang berjalan keluar lebih dulu.

Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, tapi taman yang ada didekat sungai Han masih dipenuhi oleh beberapa anak muda yang asik bermain sepeda, skateboard, ataupun basket. Xiumin, Lay, dan Chen menghentikan langkah kaki mereka dan menatap lurus kedepan—karah sungai Han yang ada didepan mereka. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dan dingin, tapi mereka masih diam tak bergeming. Secara perlahan Lay yang berdiri diantara Xiumin dan Chen mengerakan kedua tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan kedua orang yang ada disampingnya.

Kedua orang yang menjadi tersisa sebagai keluarganya dalam EXO-M.

Lay bukannya tidak mensyukuri keberadaan EXO-K mengingat sekarang ini mereka adalah EXO, hanya saja baginya EXO-M tetaplah yang terbaik karena dirinya sudah bersama dengan EXO-M sejak debut. Berbagai acara atau _interview_ yang dihadirinya bersama EXO-M tidak akan bisa dilupakan begitu saja, belum lagi jika pada acara atau _interview_ itu terjadi sesuatu yang berhasil menjadi sebuah kenangan.

"Dingin sekali," kata Xiumin dengan pelan—memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. "Mereka sedang apa ya disana?"

" _Hyung_ ," tegur Chen yang langsung dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Lay.

"Disini tidak ada member EXO-K ataupun manager- _hyung_ , jadi aku rasa tidak apa-apa." Xiumin tersenyum lembut untuk kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya.

"Ah, Ben Ben- _gege_ pasti sibuk sekali sekarang," kata Chen sambil menatap langit kota Seoul yang di penuhi oleh bintang.

"Aku dengar Lu Han- _ge_ mendapatkan tawaran main film lagi," kata Lay sambil tersenyum kecil tapi senyumannya hilang saat merasakan genggaman tangan Xiumin pada tangannya mengerat. "Maafkan aku hyung."

" _Ania_. Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf." Xiumin menatap Lay dengan penuh kasih sayang sebagai seorang hyung pada dongsaeng-nya.

"Oh iya! Tao! Nanti Tao akan merilis mini album, kan?" Chen berseru dengan begitu semangat.

"Iya, mereka sudah memiliki kesibuk sendiri-sendiri," kata Lay dengan nada lemah. "Apakah kita harus medo'akan mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Merekakan keluarga kita!" seru Chen yang langsung tiba-tiba hening, sepertinya tengah berdo'a. "Kita harus mengucapkannya secara langsung atau dalam hati?"

"Secara langsung mungkin lebih baik," tawar Xiumin yang disetujui oleh Lay.

 _"Arraseo._ Aku mulai ya." Chen menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Kris- _ge_! Lu Han- _ge_! Tao- _ya_! Kalian baik-baik disana dan jaga kesehatan selalu ya! _Jiayou_!"

"Kalian harus bahagia dan sukses!" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Lay karena ia memang tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kris! Lu Han! Tao! Kalian jangan sampai menangis lagi! Aku bosan melihat kalian menangis, kalian sangat jelek saat menangis!" Xiumin tersenyum diakhir ucapannya, pertanda bahwa dirinya hanya bercanda. Chen dan Lay yang mendengar itupun juga ikut tersenyum, mereka memang banyak melihat acara _talkshow_ atau _interview_ cina yang dibintangi Kris, Lu Han, dan Tao hingga akhirnya ketiga orang itu menangis.

Apakah menjadi member EXO-M sekaligus member EXO begitu berat bagi mereka?

Meski Xiumin, Lay, dan Chen dilarang untuk mengucapkan atau membicarakan ketiga orang itu, Xiumin, Lay, dan Chen tetap selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membicarakan mereka karena bagaimanapun ketiga orang itu adalah anggota keluarga mereka. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang ingin memutuskan sebuah ikatakan keluarga?

Lay menunduk, entah mengapa hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Apakah dirinya juga harus pergi seperti ketiga orang itu?

"Minseok- _hyung_ …," suara Chen langsung berhasil membuat Lay kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Xiumin.

Kedua mata Xiumin menatap lurus kedepan tapi dibawah kedua mata itu—tepatnya dikedua pipi _chubby_ Xiumin terlihat sebuah aliran anak sungai yang terbuat dari air mata dan aliran itu semakin lama semakin deras. Chen langsung berdiri dihadapan Lay dan menghapus air mata itu dengan tenang mengenakan sapu tangan, tapi secara tiba-tiba aliran anak sungai juga melewati pipi Chen dengan mudahnya.

" _Hyung_ , _uljima_ …," bisik Chen dengan suara yang bergetar. " _Uljima_ …"

"A-Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis…," Xiumin terlihat panik dan lalu menatap kedua _dongsaeng_ nya secara bergantian. "Lay, Chen, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

" _Hyung_ …."

"Chen, _uljima_. Jangan menangis karena aku. Aku sungguh sudah berusaha untuk menghentikannya!"

Lay bingung harus berkata apa karena dirinya memang tidak bisa berkata-kata saat menemukan Xiumin yang menangis karena seingatnya Xiumin adalah member yang paling jarang menangis bahkan saat menangis terakhir kali saja (diacara EXO Showtime Episode 03) Xiumin tidak pernah mengeluarkan air mata sebanyak ini. Lay semakin tidak bisa berkata-kata begitu melihat air mata Chen yang juga mulai berjatuhan, sebenarnya… sebenarnya apa yang mereka tangisi?

Kris, Lu Han, dan Tao, kah?

"L-Lay…." Xiumin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu juga dengan Chen yang terlihat kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lay sambil memberikan tatapan polos pada Xiumin dan Chen.

"L-Lay…," suara Xiumin bergetar dan ia sedikit terisak. "Jangan, Lay. Jangan menangis. Kumohon, jangan menangis!" Xiumin langsung memeluk Lay seerat yang dibisanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, _ge_! Kami ada disini bersamamu! Jangan menangis!" Chen ikut memeluk Lay yang masih terdiam—mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang yang tengah memeluknya.

Lay menatap kosong pada jalanan setapak yang ada dihadapannya, pikirannya kembali pada kata-kata yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin dan Chen. Apakah mereka bilang bahwa dirinya baru saja menangis? Lay mengangkat tangannya lalu mengusap matanya dengan pelan, benar disana terdapat air—itu air matanya. Lay terisak, dirinya menangis. Menangis seperti Xiumin dan Chen, menangis tanpa tahu apa yang mereka tangisi.

"Hiks…, Minseok- _hyung_ … hiks, aku—aku… hiks." Lay tidak bisa berkata dengan benar, isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _Uljima_ Lay, jangan menangis. Kamu sudah cukup menderita, kumohon…," seru Xiumin tanpa memperdulikan jika perkataannya tidak jelas karena isakannya.

"Xing Xing- _ge_ , _uljima_. Kami akan selalu ada disisimu, kami mohon jangan menangis!"

Sungguh, sejujurnya Lay ingin berhenti. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa tangisannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan dirinya sampai berteriak disela-sela tangisannya. Ini sangat menyakitkan, Lay lupa bahwa dirinya pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini—rasa sakit dimana keluargamu sendiri menyakitimu. Kris, Lu Han, dan Tao memang bukan keluarga biologis Xiumin, Lay, dan Chen tapi bagi mereka, ketiga orang itu tetap keluarga mereka apa pun yang terjadi.

Keluarga yang saling mendukung satu sama lain sejak mereka masih bukan siapa-siapa hingga akhirnya dunia mengakui kehadiran mereka.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu percaya janji kalian—hiks."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Sebenarnya… siapakah yang benar-benar sendirian?"_**

Lay tersenyum sambil menatap seseorang yang tadi bertanya kepadanya, "Sebelumnya kami berempat sebagai member cina, tapi kini aku sendirian."

Tidak masalahkan jika Lay mengambil perkataan Luhan dan sedikit mengubahnya? Lay menatap seseorang yang pertanyaannya baru saja dijawab oleh dirinya, orang itu—seorang fans yang mendatangi salah satu acara jumpa fans EXO. Fans itu terlihat kaget dan bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Lay karena sebenarnya pertanyaan itu hanya pertanyaan iseng.

"Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar sendirian," kata Lay tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat fans itu terkesiap. "Aku memiliki Minseok- _hyung,_ Jongdae- _ya,_ Suho- _ya_ , Baekhyun- _ie_ , Chanyeol- _ie_ , Kai- _ya_ , Kyungsoo- _ya_ , Sehun- _ie_ , dan lagi… seluruh member EXO-L."

Fans itu tersenyum senang mendengarnya. " _Oppa_ , berjanjilah padaku kamu tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa kamu sendirian dan kumohon jangan menangis. Satu hal lagi, tetaplah menjadi bagian dalam EXO-M maupun EXO."

Xiumin dan Chen yang duduk didekat Lay langsung menoleh kearah fans itu lalu menatap Lay yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearah fans itu. Secara tiba-tiba, Lay menoleh sambil tersenyum kearah Xiumin dan Chen yang juga tengah melemparkan senyuman kearahnya.

" ** _I'am promise you._** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Before we were a group, but now I'm suddenly alone."  
_

 _\- Lu Han, seweekly 150105_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review? Reviews are what keeping this story alive.  
**_


End file.
